


fool for love

by procrastinationfairy



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, and it's not like there's actually any feelings there, anyway context takes place right after otto takes over peter's body, as i've tagged, i feel like i maybe should tag harry/ock but, in the 2017 cartoon, that's too weird for me, the fact that this is the first harry/peter fic i'm posting is disappointing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationfairy/pseuds/procrastinationfairy
Summary: After taking over Peter Parker's body, Otto Octavius must try to convince Harry Osborn that he is Peter Parker. Unfortunately, he assumes Harry is Peter's boyfriend.





	fool for love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr literally just reminded me to post this here since I said I would. It's super short, but I hope you all enjoy it! Based off a post on my tumblr that I'm not going to link to because I'm lazy.

Harry couldn’t say that his crush on Peter was a  _secret_  exactly. He wasn’t that great at hiding it. Why should he? Peter was cute, goofy, single, and his best friend, and even if Peter didn’t feel the same, it wouldn’t ruin their friendship. And that would only be a concern if Peter noticed. As obvious as Harry was - his dad and May had figured it out years ago, and it had only taken one day at Horizon for Gwen and Anya to figure it out - Peter was even more oblivious.

“It’s cute,” Harry had told Gwen in one of their classes back then. He’d tried to sit closer to Peter when they were working on a project design together in a booth at their coffee shop, pressing their thighs together. Each time Peter had noticed, he’d apologized and scooted away. It was infuriating and adorable.

“Yeah,” Gwen had said, unimpressed. “Maybe you should just tell him directly.”

“Not yet,” Harry promised. 

Not yet had become his mantra for that year. He  _was_ planning on telling Peter soon. but too much was happening, and now Harry was an ocean away from the cutest boy in the world: Peter Parker.

Spider-Man.

Harry had a lot of feelings on that.

He sighed as he shifted on the hotel bed. It sucked. It all sucked. He was an emancipated minor, technically, but one of the Oscorp executives still had to sign for his room, since he wasn’t eighteen yet. Ridiculous. Harry had the room to himself, but it was frustrating to have no control. He wanted to call Peter, but it was probably dinnertime there - or later. He’d been in meetings for way too long. Harry picked up his phone anyway.

_Missed Call (3)  
Peter Parker_

He frowned. Pete had tried to call? Why so many times?

_Harry Osborn  
Hey, saw you called. Everything okay?_

_Peter Parker  
Yes, don’t worry._

Don’t worry. That was pretty innocuous. But three calls? Harry had a bad feeling about this.

_Harry Osborn  
So why’d you call? You need help with your homework? I can help now, since we’re not academic rivals anymore. ;P_

_Peter Parker  
I do not require assistance._

_But thank you for the offer. <3_

Harry felt his heart speed  up. A heart. Peter had sent a heart. Was that–?

That bad feeling came back, overtaking the flutter in his stomach. Something wasn’t right. He couldn’t put hid finger on it, but he was sure of it. Doing his best not book a ticket home immediately, he forced himself to reply.

_Harry Osborn  
No problem. That’s what I’m here for. You only want me for my brain. :P_

_Peter Parker  
And your face. It is adequately symmetrical, and your manner of dress is aesthetically pleasing._

Uh. What.

_Harry Osborn  
You okay, Pete?_

_Peter Parker.  
Yes. Do you not wish for me to give you compliments?_

If that feeling hadn’t been so strong, Harry would have, “Please, yes,” and thought of his many, many opinions on Peter’s appearance. His fingers started moving to reply before he stopped himself. Something just wasn’t right. Peter wasn’t acting… like Pete.

_Peter Parker  
My apologies._

_I thought you would appreciate it. It is difficult to be so far apart from my boyfriend._

If Harry hadn’t been lying on the bed, his phone would have clattered to the floor. Had Peter just– Had he said–? But–

No. That didn’t make any sense. Peter wouldn’t be bold enough to ask him out like that. 

_Harry Osborn.  
Hey, Pete, why’d you call me earlier? Was it about your birthday next week?_

_Peter Parker  
No, not that. I merely wished to hear your voice. I miss the sound._

Sweet. But Peter’s birthday was months away. This wasn’t Peter Parker.

_Harry Osborn_  
Video chat? So I can see your face?  


_I only have a few minutes because it’s late here. But I’d like to see you._

_Peter Parker  
Certainly._

When Pete’s face appeared on the screen, Harry was sure. Peter’s face smiled at him, but it wasn’t crooked and dorky, like Pete’s smile was. The mole by his eye was there, but his eyes were sharp, not bright. He looked exhausted, with bags under his eyes, and a few bruises colored the side of his cheek, probably from Spider-Man stuff. Pete always yawned when he was tired and stretched like a cat. This Peter sat still, calm.

“Hello, Harry,” he said, voice too careful, too deliberate.

Harry had to think quickly. “Pete. You look awful. You need to rest.”

This Peter shrugged. “I do not mind, as I am speaking with you. I have missed you. You have been out of the country for too long.”

Not for much longer.

“Yeah. I miss you too,” Harry sighed. “I keep seeing all these cool things, and I’m like, ‘I was Peter was here. Pete would love that.’“

“Unfortunately, I am still in high school,” this Peter lamented. Harry wondered if that meant something. Maybe it would be a clue to finding his Peter.

“Hey, Pete, I meant what I said about this being short. I’m beat. It’s late here. Why don’t we both get some rest?” Harry suggested. He needed time to pack and toss all his responsibilities onto the Oscorp executives. With any luck, he’d be back in New York in a day.

“Yes, of course,” this Peter agreed, smiling awkwardly before he disappeared, as if he were eager to get off the phone. Did he suspect that Harry was onto him? Maybe. But that didn’t matter. When Harry figured out what happened to his Pete, he was going to find. He was not going to lose Peter.

He’d already lost his father. No one would take Peter from him.


End file.
